


You Know I'm No Good

by nattraven



Series: A&Y prompt responses / 杨亚杨回梗集 [3]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven
Summary: “幸亏他们没看见你刚才在车里扒我衣服。”亚典波罗说。“不客气。”杨懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，一脸好笑地把扁帽重新扣回脸上。“别担心，同盟毕竟是个包容多样性的地方。”





	You Know I'm No Good

**Author's Note:**

> 回点梗系列之三：
> 
> @燕山月似钩 ：“想看学生时期学长学弟偷摸溜出去开车兜风！”
> 
> @春虫虫窝 ：“想看学院时代杨被小人排挤而不自知，亚典波罗跑去整蛊小人保护学长不小心玩脱了惹祸，杨不得不发挥勤勉和智慧帮学弟解决问题。两个人一边为被保护的感觉感到温暖一边心想啊呀果然他还是得我照看着后面啊”
> 
> ——尝试把两个梗合在了一起写，篇幅比之前更长一些。

     亚典波罗踩着沉沉夜色往回溜达的时候，在习惯翻墙进去的墙根边上发现了难得一见的景象。“我以为你该在围墙另一边呢，学长。”他有些幸灾乐祸地问候。

     “事出有因啊。”墙角边的杨有点为难地挠挠脑袋。

     “真看不出来学长也有这么不守规矩的时候，”亚典波罗笑道，“还有，这是夸奖。”

     “你才比较令人担心，”杨不动声色地反击，“从禁闭室里出来之后的12小时就出现在这里。”

     亚典波罗得意地眨眨眼：“自由的每一分钟都应当好好把握。”

     “看样子只能翻墙进去了。”杨望着高高的围墙叹了口气——体能不是他的长项，绝对不是。

     “最好不要。”亚典波罗看了一眼终端上的时间，离海尼森的日出时间还有三小时，“今晚是达伦.霍夫曼值班——他就是个小一号的德森。”年轻一些的的军校生仿佛故意补刀一样，“我自己一个人溜进去还行，但是带着学长的话可就有些头疼了。”

     “……你把巡夜的值班表都记住了吗？”杨虽然这么问，却不觉得意外。

     “自从被杨学长抓住之后就全记住了。”亚典波罗笑道，“毕竟我不是每次都能有那么好的运气碰上学长这样的人。”

     “不，果然怎么听都不像是夸奖。”杨说，“不过，既然你逃夜经验丰富——”

     “这么说真过分。”亚典波罗说，“像今晚这种时候，我就不会出来闲逛。”

     杨挑了挑眉毛：“那你现在在干什么？”

     “啊呀——”年轻一点的军校生头一回看上去有点窘迫，昏暗的街灯下杨几乎有种他脸红了的错觉，“那不重要。”他最终简短地说，仿佛试图岔开话题似的，转脸开始介绍自己丰富的逃夜经验来，“从天亮学生晨起到正式集合之前有一个小时的窗口期——这段时间学生和守卫都不会出现。”他眨眨眼睛，“我要是不小心玩过头，就会在挑在那个时间段回来。”

     “那你有什么打发时间的建议吗？”杨心不在焉地打了个哈欠，真的，他要困死了，为什么有人会有精力在这时候闲逛？

     “唔……”亚典波罗摸着下巴思考了一会儿，“学长一看就不是能继续疯的样子。”他转转眼珠，“感谢我今晚忍住了没有喝酒——让我带你去兜兜风吧。”

     “哈？”杨摇了摇头，“我花了好久才从城里走回来——公共交通都已经停运了，”他看上去真的很累，亚典波罗这时发现他的靴子脏兮兮的，好像穿着它们的人走了很远的路，“我可以在这里打个盹什么的，夏天的晚上不会冻死人的。”杨顺势往墙上一靠，“只要睡三小时吧？只要到时候你叫醒我——”

     “这可不行。”亚典波罗说，“天底下你绝对是我最不想叫起床的人。”他想起上次假期杨在他家留宿的经历，不禁翻翻眼睛，“不行，你绝对不能睡在这里。我也不能把学长丢下——怎么想你都是会被可疑人士抢走钱包的类型。”杨正要出声反驳，亚典波罗又转转眼珠道，“而且谁说要走路了？”

 

     “你真的没有喝多吗？”杨打量四周，夜间的停车场空无一人，只有白晃晃的灯光打下来，他抬起一只手挡在眼前，“在监狱的停车场，“他毫无必要地强调道，“监狱。试图偷一辆警车。警车。对你来说是不是也太超过了。”他有点担忧地看着在一辆有标识的警车前忙碌的亚典波罗。

     说来很好笑，负责海尼森波利斯外围规划的部门一定是觉得把监狱放在军校边上格外安全吧？如果需要镇压暴乱，连人手都是现成的。

     “才不是。”亚典波罗的声音从另一边传来，“对我的人品有点信心啊。”（杨无声又坚定地摇了摇头）“这是我自己的车。”话音刚落，车门无声无息地滑开，“请吧。”铁灰色头发的年轻人眨眨眼睛。

     杨刚迈进车内就和浓重的烟味撞了个满怀——你好哇，尼古丁，人类几千年来甜蜜又罪恶的朋友——他忍不住咳嗽了几声。

     “抱歉啦。”驾驶座上的亚典波罗正低头忙着把车调成手动驾驶模式，“之前的警长肯定不禁止警员在车里抽烟——连换气系统都抽不掉的陈年老烟味。”

     “到底怎么回事？”杨还是很疑惑，他倒是不介意上这个好学弟的贼船——反正不是头一回了，只是等下要是有麻烦他比较情愿死个明白。

     “别担心。”亚典波罗说，“有人想要查尽管来就是了，这辆车是注册在我名下的。”

     “你怎么会有辆警车？”杨知道这个学弟会来事不是一天两天的事，但警车是不是有点太夸张了？

     “说来话长。”亚典波罗有点不好意思地挠挠头，“我的二姐，原来在海尼森波利斯大都会警局工作——老爸因为这事气得半死“警察和军队都是该死的鹰犬！”他不以为然地翻翻眼睛。”重点是，警察局每年都会拍卖淘汰的警车，价格便宜到你不敢相信。”他说，“不过状态只能说凑合了，而我的姐姐就会负责告诉我哪辆车状况还行，哪辆车没有人吐在里面过。”

     “说实话，真的很难闻。”杨毫不留情地指出。

     “但好处很多。”亚典波罗笑道，“比方说，我可以把它扔在监狱的停车场而不用付一分钱——没人会找警车的麻烦。“他一边说一边降下车窗，“它算保养良好的了。”他熟练地拨动方向盘倒车，车子划出一道流畅的曲线，接着他一脚踩下油门，冲出了停车场。

 

     等车子平稳地行驶在夜间公路上时，亚典波罗又切换到自动驾驶模式。杨不指望车内的空调还能对烟味管用，于是放下车窗，车速不算快，初夏的夜风凉凉地吹进来，路灯照得车里忽明忽暗。这时，杨看着亚典波罗变魔术似的拿出一个棕色的细长纸袋。“给。”亚典波罗把纸袋递给杨。

     “这是什么？”杨接过纸袋，拿出一个长颈玻璃瓶，里面的液体在昏黄灯光下泛着琥珀色的光泽。

     “苹果白兰地。”亚典波罗说，“我之前还在发愁要怎么神不知鬼不觉地带进学校，没想到这样正好。”

     “……你还在开车，我既没有买保险也不想早死。”

     “放心，我不会喝的。”亚典波罗保证道，“本来这一整瓶就是给学长的。”他认真地说，“为了表示谢意。”

     杨挑了挑眉毛。“那我就不客气了。”

     “不要着急啊，我还没有说是因为什么事呢？”亚典波罗疑惑道，“难道学长知道了吗？”

     “岂止是知道。”杨叹了口气，“……你这个笨蛋。”说着，他拧开了那瓶白兰地。

 

     “哗啦——”纸张簌簌落下来的声音。“该死——”有人咒骂道。亚典波罗抬头，看见对面走道上，大他两级的伯克.迈尔斯正弯腰拾起掉了一地的信封，窄小的信箱口还有几只信封正在掉出来——虽然纸质印刷品这年头越来越少见，但军校生封闭训练时对外的联系的主要方式仍然是书信往来。要取信只能去学校一边的收发室，所有学生的信件都会被归至各自的信箱里。

     亚典波罗关上信箱，向迈尔斯的方向走去，“我来帮你吧。”

     迈尔斯看见他似乎吓了一跳。他匆忙关上头顶半开着的信箱，甚至没有管还没掉出来的信，又粗暴地把地上的信拢成一团，头也不回地走了。

     “这家伙今天怎么回事？”亚典波罗奇怪地打量着迈尔斯匆匆离去的背影，“收情书也不是这个态度啊。”他又看了一眼那个被匆匆合上的信箱，对着信箱上的姓名标签皱起了眉头。

 

     亚典波罗偷偷从档案室的百叶窗向里望去，偷别人的信件已经够无耻，动用碎纸机也太过分了吧。这年头校园霸凌都不这么演了。他装模作样地清清嗓子，一把推开档案室的门。

     “总算找到学长啦。”亚典波罗大大咧咧地说，假装没看见伯克.迈尔斯转瞬即逝的慌张，“我刚才就想和你说了，李默教官正找你呢。”他面不改色地扯谎，李默上校是负责电子通讯战的教官，办公室在学校另一边，“说是要尽快。”

     “李教官找我？”迈尔斯反问道，“她有说是什么事吗？”

     “呃，她没说多少，只说很紧急，跟本周的总结演讲有关。”亚典波罗瞬间完成反应，要撒一个令人信服的谎，就得尽量说实话，“我们还没教到高级电子战实践。”他不好意思似的挠挠头。

     “哼，我看他说了你也听不懂。”迈尔斯说，“我回来之前，谁也不准碰这里的东西，明白吗？”

     自大狂。亚典波罗评价道，但还是看上去很老实地点点头。一确定迈尔斯的脚步声消失在走廊上后，他立刻反锁了门，三步并作两步地走上前关掉了碎纸机，又像只饿极了的浣熊一样开始翻找垃圾桶。

     “杨学长是不是半年才开一次信箱啊。”亚典波罗嘟囔着从垃圾桶里翻检出刚才被扔掉的一大叠信，大部分看上去是没什么意思的广告邮件，但以防万一，他还是一张不落地把它们挨个捡出来。伯克.迈尔斯那种优等生看上去怎么都不会像是跟杨学长较劲的人，亚典波罗努力回忆，不过迈尔斯那张脸确实很眼熟——

 

     “伯克.迈尔斯？”杨似乎还是没有反应过来。眼下车子正一路狂奔，把灯火通明的海尼森波利斯甩在身后。

     “就是上次全校跨年级军演时被我们在第三轮干掉的那组之一嘛。”亚典波罗提醒杨，后者明显正沉浸在苹果白兰地的香气中，眼神放空，大脑拒绝运转，“一个傲慢的笨蛋和一个被迫要听笨蛋指挥的可怜人。”亚典波罗摇摇头，“他是那个傲慢的笨蛋。”

     “好像有点印象。”杨一边心不在焉地说，一边伸手去拿饮料架上的一次性纸杯。

     “学长也对人稍微有点意识吧，提防这种莫名其妙的人还是很有必要的。”亚典波罗不太认真地说，“这次还真要感谢你半年拿一次信的坏习惯我才发现。不然就真的被人一次清空了哦。”

     “……反正都是广告和不知道哪里来的邮购目录，没什么人会真的给我写信的。”杨说，“但他是怎么打开信箱的？我从来没丢过钥匙啊。”

     “信箱的锁就是摆设。”亚典波罗笑道，“只要方法得当，用铁丝也能撬开。”他耸耸肩，“反正信送进来之前都审查过，大概想着'换上身份卡认证成本又高又不划算'吧。”他评价道。

     “……我就不问你什么时候学会撬锁的了。”杨喝了一口纸杯里的东西，“反正更严重的事你也干出来了。”

 

     “是亚典波罗啊。”拉普抬头看见拿着一捆信件的年轻人出现在门口，“有什么事吗？”

     “杨学长不在吗？”亚典波罗说，“唔，有人想私拆他的信件，我觉得继续把它们留在信箱里不太好。”

     “是谁干的？”拉普放下了手里的书。

     “晚饭之前认真听本周学生总结就知道了。”亚典波罗笑眯眯地说，“我可是费了好一番功夫呢。”

     “怎么会有人认真听那种东西，”拉普笑道，“大家还不都是在底下站着睡觉。”他想了想，“不过今晚没有学生总结，是席特列校长难得来讲话。”

     “什么！”亚典波罗顿时露出了惊慌的神色。

     “是啊，”拉普有点不解地看着他，“听说议会有几个很重要的代表要来军校参观，席特列校长来讲几句也挺正常吧。”

     “这下可糟糕了啊……”亚典波罗挠挠头。“哦对了！还有这个。”亚典波罗又交给拉普一张乍看上去很不起眼的传单，“信那些什么的都可以暂时不管，这个你一看见杨学长就要交给他！”话音刚落，他就一溜烟地跑出去了。

     “你这么急是要去干什么？”拉普高声道。

     “保命要紧！”远远传来一句令人摸不着头脑的回答。

     拉普看着手中旧书义卖会的传单，不解地摇了摇头。

 

     “结果还是迟了一步。”亚典波罗现在讲起来时，脸上还满是懊恼的神色。

     杨则忍不住开始冲着纸杯傻笑起来：“我从来没想过会因为能偷一天懒而感到这么遗憾。”杨现在看上去心情很好，可能也不全是因为好闻的苹果白兰地，“虽然很对不起席特列校长，但是错过他用伊莲.梅赫塔的声音当众讲话——”现在他是在竭力忍笑了。

     “是啊是啊，我在那么多当红女演员们的声音采样里选了半天呢。”亚典波罗说，“唉，本来是为了报复那个私拆信件的伯克.迈尔斯来着。”他抓抓头发，“结果捅了这么大的娄子。”

     “反侦查技术不过关啊。”杨嘲笑他。

     “学长就不要嘲笑我啦。”亚典波罗撇撇嘴，“我抹掉了本地终端记录，谁知道李教官她反向操作这么厉害呢——”

     “说起来，他们抓到你的时候，我听说你倒是难得很安静啊。”

     “哈。哈。哈。真好笑。”亚典波罗干巴巴地说，“难道要我对席特列校长说'预定的整蛊对象并不是您，而是一个乱翻别人信件的小人'吗？”他摇摇头，“迈尔斯要是知道，做梦都会笑醒的，我可不想给他这个机会。”

     不过也要感谢学弟仿佛心有灵犀一样拒绝开口，杨一边往杯子里倒入更多苹果白兰地，一边想，不然捞他出来还挺麻烦。

     “电子战做到这个份上，李教官说不定会考虑破格让你提前注册她的课哦？”杨幸灾乐祸地说。

     “算了吧，我都有点怕她了。”亚典波罗缩缩脖子，“不过对于电子战啊、设备信号干涉之类，我也不是完全没有了解哦。”他指了指仪表盘边上的一个黑乎乎的小装置，“这个可以用来监测警车的通讯电波，你知道，警察都喜欢躲在支路上抓超速的——”他话没说完，那东西就亮起了红灯、滴滴滴地响个没完。

     “哎呀。”亚典波罗往后视镜一瞥，发现一辆警车正跟在他们后面，“真是怕什么来什么。”

     “你超速了吗？”杨觉得自己不问也该知道答案。

     “当然了。”亚典波罗干脆地承认，“不然可就来不及了。”他看上去出奇地镇静，而后面那辆警车的闪光越来越近。

     “学长，请把帽子脱掉。”亚典波罗没有半点指示车辆减速的意思，还非常镇静地说，“军服外套也脱掉。”换到什么乱七八糟的立体TV连续剧里，这话里可能还有点其他的意思，但后方警车灯光闪烁，越来越近，看样子就差鸣笛示警，打定主意把气氛一路往警匪枪战片的方向扭转，而两位主人公则丝毫没有自觉。

     半夜超速后面还跟着辆警车，又接到这种莫名其妙的指示，换到一般人早就慌了，但杨威利自幼跟父亲在深空航行的太空船里过了十来年，什么样的大小意外没见过。他又从后视镜里瞥了一眼后面的警车，花了片刻反应过来亚典波罗打算干什么。于是他不慌不忙地摘掉军用扁帽，脱掉外衣，想了想，又伸手把学弟的帽子也一并摘了下来，顺便扒掉了他的外套。

     “嘿呀幸亏这会儿还是自动驾驶——不过还是多谢啦。”

     “胆子可真够大的。”杨一边想着，要是真的被抓住，也只有老老实实当从犯的份了吧，一边心安理得地把座椅又放平了些。

     亚典波罗冲着后视镜向杨做了个鬼脸，迅速切换成手动驾驶，给后面那辆警车让出超车道。

     后方的警车很快超了上来，亚典波罗转脸像个真正的同事似的向他们点头致意，厚颜无耻和令人信服的程度都令人震惊，而杨清楚地看见那辆警车里的正牌警员们则向他们挥了挥手回礼。片刻之后，那辆警车消失在更前方的黑暗中。

 

     “幸亏他们没看见你刚才在车里扒我衣服。”过了一会儿，亚典波罗开口道。

     “不客气。”杨懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，一脸好笑地把扁帽重新扣回脸上。“别担心，同盟毕竟是个包容多样性的地方。

     “嘿，你知道我不是指同性恋爱与婚姻方面。”亚典波罗听出杨声音里的笑腔，撇撇嘴道，”不要在这种时候语出惊人啊，学长。”

     “不过这假扮警察也太熟练了。”杨说，“你姐姐对这种事就没意见吗？”

     “怎么会。”亚典波罗说，“也只有在夜间才敢这么做——车买回来的时候，警局会要求移除大部分的警用标识。”他笑道，“白天要蒙混过关有点难，不过荧光涂料没那么容易移除，晚上骗骗人还是没问题的。”他停了停，“比起这个，我还是很好奇学长做了什么能让我这么快就出来？”

     “要隐藏一片叶子，最好的地方当然是树林。”杨的声音从扁帽下传来。

 

     隔天早上，杨一走进学校就听说了席特列校长现场变声梅赫塔的事，只可惜当时现场不准录像，他也只能从各路人士的八卦中感受校长风采了。不过等到他听说自己的好学弟可能是因为这事被关禁闭，杨顿时觉得好笑程度打折不少。他从熟悉的一位教官那里探了探口风，发现情况实在很不妙，唯一值得欣慰的是亚典波罗竟然还什么都没有说。杨本来不打算掺合这麻烦事，但今天是周日，军校的休息日——再这么拖下去，亚典波罗肯定要赶不及了。杨叹了口气，传奇战地记者麦可.拉森在海尼森签售会的最后一天，在这个节骨眼上惹麻烦，亚典波罗到底在想什么？

     “已经从伊什瓦尔星系回来了？”拉普看着杨冲进房间，“就有这么想念学校吗？”

     “拉普，快，告诉我全校最强的电子战学生都有谁？”杨气喘吁吁地说。

     “这你倒是问对人了。”拉普笑道，“跟我来吧。”

 

     “千万不要留痕迹。”杨指挥道，“要的就是系统算法出问题的效果。”

     “这样真的没关系吗？”一个黑发姑娘出声问，“虽然很有挑战性，不过这可是学校的系统啊。”

     “这是李教官的临时作业。”杨说，“如何隐藏痕迹同时造成事故类损伤。”这把是不是玩得有点大了，他想，但如果事情真如拉普所说，他好像也不能放着不管。

 

     “我认为事情是这样的。”三个小时后，杨站在席特列的办公室里汇报道，“这次的事情并不是达斯提.亚典波罗所为，而是学校内部负责管理的人工智能在运行时出现故障——似乎是在外接网络时收到了某些流行文化的污染。”

     “那么达斯提.亚典波罗又是怎么回事？”席特列校长看上去不为所动，“李默上校可是反向追踪到了他。”

     “我们认为亚典波罗只是发现了人工智能的漏洞，并且想要在演讲开始前阻止这类事故。”杨面不改色地扯谎，说实话，他觉得挺对不起席特列校长，不过事情走到这一步，也就只能这么办啦。

     “你的意见如何，上校？”席特列望向角落里默不作声地对着随身终端屏幕的李教官。她戴着墨镜，因此很难推测她脸上的表情。过了半晌，她才开口：“不能排除这种可能。”她慢慢地说，“事故原因至今仍在排查，不过杨的说法倒是给了我一个新的补救方向。”她从座椅上起身，“如果不介意，我要去进行一些损害控制作业了。”

     席特列校长似乎有些动摇了，但他还是点点头让李教官离开，接着又重新转向杨，目光玩味：“你还有更多的调查结果吗？”

 

     杨走出校长办公室的时候，李教官已经在门口等着他了。

     “很聪明的做法。”李默上校说，“不过用我的学生来做这件事，有点过份了吧。”

     “都是我一个人的责任。”杨老老实实地承认，“是我撒了谎。”糟糕啊，他想，到底瞒不过专业的吗。

     “我真的开始怀疑你有没有认真对待过我的科目了。”李默上校说，“你的思路非常有意思。而且，那个在禁闭室里的学生，才二年级吧？”

     电子通讯相关的课程，和杨的大部分科目一样，几乎都是低空飞过去，但好在他记得看书，以及谢天谢地，拉普的人缘真的很好。“是的，二年级的达斯提.亚典波罗。”

     “这就是我为什么喜欢教书胜过战场的原因。”上校的眼睛从墨镜上缘露了出来，与其说是生气，倒不如说是玩味，“新生血液永远让人充满惊喜啊。”说完，她不等杨回答，就自顾自地离开了。

 

     “结果还是被放了一马啊。”杨说。

     “刚才真的太冒险了。”拉普回答，“我真的以为你会被开除。”

     “我这辈子的勤勉和智力都用在刚才那事上了。”杨擦了擦冷汗，“我电子战可是差点不及格。”

     “对了。”拉普说，“之前一直手忙脚乱的，我都忘了这事。”他从衣袋里摸出那张传单，“亚典波罗说一定要交给你，说也是在那堆差点被粉碎的信里发现的。”

     杨接过传单，看了一眼，海尼森大学图书馆的义卖会，今天也是最后一天，而现在都快傍晚了。

     “看样子今天有约的不止一个人啊。”拉普看着杨以惊人速度溜掉的背影，喃喃自语道。

 

     亚典波罗最后把车开到山顶上，说是要看日出。但说实话，在酒精和睡意的作用下，杨对那场日出的记忆相当模糊，尚未落下的星星，城市之外的连绵群山，瑰丽的朝霞，他几乎都不记得了。他只记得回去的路上，他睡了个难得的好觉。

     他们再次回到了监狱的停车场。“好像有点不太公平。”杨说，“你帮了我的忙才被关禁闭，结果我喝光了所有的酒，开车的人还是你。”他歪着脑袋想了一会儿，“我有个解决方案。”他凑近了些，呼吸里全是苹果白兰地的明快香气。

     “虽然白兰地酒劲不是很大。”分别前，亚典波罗仍在脸红，不过他还是组织起语言回击道，“不过这么大的酒气，学长千万记得好好刷牙啊。”他的指尖有意无意地碰了碰嘴唇。

     “知道啦，饮酒共犯。”杨头也不回地挥挥手算作回答。

 

     “真是奇怪。”杨说，“那之后我喝过很多白兰地，但是再也没有那个独特的味道了。”时值回廊战役结束不久，两人在获得充足的睡眠之后，不约而同地出现在司令部附近的公园里。伊谢尔伦的恒星刚刚从地平线上冒头。即使隔着靴子，也能感受到脚下草地里露水的凉意——是鲜明又微弱的，还活着的感觉。

     “是因为在白兰地里兑了太多红茶却少了禁酒令调味吧。”亚典波罗揶揄道。

     “有道理。”杨煞有介事地点点头，“但是你还漏了一点。”

     “是什么？”

     杨从衣袋里拿出一只扁酒壶，冷灰色的金属在阳光下也有了温暖的色彩。他喝了一口，把酒壶抛给对面的人。

     “共犯之间饮酒的乐趣。”他说。

 


End file.
